In Your absence
by tstar785
Summary: Ginny Weasley left England in 2001 to play Quidditch, she fell in love, married, had a child and lost her husband during that time. She returns in 2021, with her daughter to start teaching Charms at Hogwarts. She's coming home to many surprises... who knows she may even find love...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

On a sunny English summer's day in August 2021, an English Wizard walked into Terminal 5 of Heathrow Airport with his wife and youngest son, he was there to pick up a friend they hadn't seen in just over 20 years, since she had moved to the US to play Quidditch for the Boston Bounty. She was now retired and after resigning at the Bounty's coach, she was moving back to England to teach at Hogwarts. This wizard and his wife were also teachers at the school.

He scanned the arrivals board for flight BA 238 coming in from Boston.

"Look love, its's just landed" his wife pointed out.

He followed to where she was pointing.

"So it has, let's make our way to the arrivals gate" he said leading the way through the evening crowd at the airport.

"What is this place?" the little boy asked his mother.

"This is Heathrow Airport Angus, one of the busiest airports in the world" his father answered in place of his wife.

"Airports have planes right?" the boy asked.

"That's right honey, they do, good thing you've been listening to your father" his mother told him.

"Well I'm not a Muggle studies professor for no reason" the wizard winked at his wife.

"Sure honey" his wife replied somewhat sarcastically.

"Did you tell Ginny anything?" the wizard asked

"Nope, I thought it would be fun for her to find out everything on her own in due time" she smirked back at him.

"My dear what Slytherins have you been hanging around?"

"Honey, I hang around the same students you do" the witch laughed back at her husband.

"Why did they fly by plane and not travel by magic?" Angus asked his parents.

They both shared a look. Despite him only being six, they both felt his intelligence was far beyond his age.

"Well honey, I think your Aunt Ginny wanted her daughter to experience flying the Muggle way" the man told his son.

Ginny, had an 11 year old daughter, whom she was brining to England to first time. She had fallen in love with a American Auror, Benjamin Dawson, they had gotten married and when their daughter Lauren was three years old, he was killed in a mission that went wrong. She hadn't kept in contact with her family or friends for the last 20 years. So she wasn't aware what had happened in their lives, since she was away.

"Oh, but doesn't it take longer?" the boy asked in confusion.

"It does, about six or seven hours"

"That's long" the boy replied sounding shocked.

The witch noticed the number of flights arriving that evening "With this large crowd, it might be some time before they come out" she observed.

"Yeah, let's take a seat, I think the flight Madrid is coming out now, and that was three flights before theirs" the wizard said noticing a number of people around him speaking in Spanish.

About 20 minutes later, his wife had taken their son to the bathroom. He noticed that passengers from the Boston flight were now trickling out. He stood up and walked closer, so as to look out for Ginny and her daughter.

There was no missing her distinctive red colour; he saw it before seeing her face. He met her eyes and waved at her. He noticed a girl with light brown hair next to hair; she looked exactly like her mother at her age, only difference was the colour of her hair.

"Dean, oh my goodness it's so good to see you" Ginny exclaimed as she walked up to him and hugged him tightly.

"You too Ginny, it's been too long, you look fantastic" he told her.

"Yes, about time I returned home, don't you think?" she joked.

"This is my daughter Lauren, Lauren this is Dean Thomas, he and I went to school together" she said introducing them to each other.

"Nice to meet you Lauren, welcome to England" Dean smiled at her.

"Thank you Mr Thomas" she replied in a distinctively American accent.

"Well you'll certainly standout with that accent at Hogwarts" Dean told her with a smile.

"Where's Parvati?" Ginny asked.

"She just took Angus to the bathroom" Dean replied before looking aver the red head's shoulder and seeing his wife and son walk back.

"There she is now" he said nodding in their direction.

Ginny turned around and saw the Indian witch and the little boy she assumed was their youngest son walking towards them.

Parvati came up and hugged her former Gryffindor housemate.

"Oh My Parv, it's so good to see you" Ginny squealed.

"Wow" exclaimed Lauren as she watched her mother interact with the other witch.

"It's so good to see you too Gin, you look amazing! And this must be Lauren?" Parvati said turning her attention to the younger witch.

"Yes this is my Lauren, baby, this is Mrs Thomas" Ginny told her clapping her daughter's left shoulder.

"Well Lauren, it's very nice to meet you, you look just like your mother did when she was 11" Parvati told her.

"Nice to meet you too, and yes everyone tells me that" the younger witch smiled back.

"This is our youngest son Angus, this is Mrs Weasley-Dawson" Parvati said introducing him to Ginny and her daughter.

"Hi there Angus" Ginny said smiling at the little boy.

"Hello" he said to her

"Where's Leroy?" Ginny asked noticing that the eldest Thomas boy was not there.

"Our son, decided he wanted to spend the day with his cousins. We tried to get him to come, but he didn't want to, he's not a teenager just yet, but he's already acting like it" Parvati told her.

"Oh that's okay, I'll meet him soon"

"Yeah, you'll see him in class" Dean told her, as they all walked towards the exit.

"So his cousins must be Padma's kids right, who did she marry?" the red head asked.

"They are her kids yes, and you'll find out who she married soon enough" Parvati told her smugly making Ginny scowl.

"Oh don't be like that, you'll have fun finding it all out" Parvati added linking arms with the red head, while still holding her young son's hand.

"I'd rather be prepared by you telling me, why do I get the feeling I'm in for some shocks" remarked Ginny

"Because you are" winked Dean. They had reached the apparition point, which was in a secluded area of the airport car park.

Ginny whispered the charm and her and Lauren's bags shrunk in size.

Angus giggled as the bags became smaller.

"Where are we

going mum?" Lauren asked.

"The village of Hogsmeade baby, it's the closest we can apparate to Hogwarts"

"Yes, because as Hermione told us, you can't apparate into our out of the school directly" Dean said.

"I missed Hermione so much, I wonder if I'll see her sooner or later" remarked Ginny.

"You will" replied Parvati airily.

"You know our address in Hogsmeade?" Dean asked. The red head nodded

"Hold on Lauren" Ginny said taking her daughter's arm.

She spun on the spot and landed outside a small house. She saw Dean pointing his wand and removing the security and locking spells on the house.

Ginny and Lauren walked the pathway and followed the Thomas's into their house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A few days later Ginny moved into her quarters at Hogwarts. Lauren would stay with her until she was sorted and move into her house's dorm room.

Ginny was unpacking some boxes as Lauren started reading through her new school books, when they heard a knock at the door.

Ginny walked over and opened the door to her suite.

"Professor Dawson?" the wizard asked.

"Ahh yes?" the red head replied somewhat confused.

"You may not remember me, Terry Boot" he said holding out his hand.

"Oh hi Terry, don't be ridiculous of course I remember you" Ginny smiled shaking his hand.

"Well it has been a while, I wasn't sure" he smiled back.

"Would you like to come in?" Ginny asked him.

"I don't want to intrude, I guess you must be busy unpacking"

"Nonsense, come in" she said moving aside for him to enter.

Terry followed her in, she shut the door behind him.

His eyes fell on the young girl seated reading through her charms textbook.

"Lauren, I'd like you to meet someone" Ginny told her daughter.

Lauren got up and walked over to them.

"Sorry I didn't know you had a daughter" said Terry.

"Well, not many people do" Ginny replied.

"Hello Lauren is it? I'm professor Boot, I'm guessing you'll be starting at Hogwarts this year?" the former Ravenclaw asked.

"Yes sir, what do you teach?"

"I teach Arithmacy, which you might take up in your third year" he replied glancing at Ginny with a smile.

"Are you the head of Ravenclaw Terry too?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I am indeed , Neville and I are both head teachers"

"Neville's a professor too?" the red head asked in shock.

"Ah, yes he is, I wasn't supposed to tell you that, I promised Parvati I'd let you find out everything in your own time" the wizard replied.

"Parvati?" Ginny rose an eyebrow.

"Well yes, I suppose I'll tell you, since you'll find out eventually, she's my sister in law"

"You married Padma?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yes we've been married for nearly 17 years now, we have three kids" Terry told her.

"C'mon you have to tell me more….So what does Padma do now, how old are you kids?"

"Padma is now a healer, she works in the Spell Damage and our kids, Kyle will in his fifth year this year, and our daughter Angela will be starting with Lauren, we also have an eight-year old son Jackson."

"Wow that's fantastic Terry, so do you live in the castle?"

"During the week I do, on weekends I go home to London, Padma works at St Mungo's and Jackson goes to school there." he replied.

Ginny smiled at him.

"So Lauren, are you looking forward to starting Hogwarts?" Terry asked her.

"Sure am, mum's told me so many stories about the castle"

"Ah yes I remember your mother's adventures during her time here" he replied winking at Ginny.

"Well hopefully she won't copy my actions in that regard" said Ginny.

"We shall see, well I should get going, need to look over my lesson plans for my OWL students, it was nice to you again Ginny and nice to meet you Lauren" he said before leaving the mother and daughter.

"Bye Professor Boot" Lauren said before returning to the sofa and her charms text book.

"Bye Terry, see you soon" Ginny said shutting the door after him.

* * *

The following day in the afternoon, Ginny took Lauren down to the greenhouses.

"Mum that knight was a bit weird" commented Lauren.

"That was Sir Cadogan love, he's a bit too sure of himself" replied her mother.

"I'll say" Lauren muttered under her breath.

When they reached the Greenhouses, Lauren saw her mother looking around, obviously searching for something.

"What are you searching for mum?" she asked.

"I'm searching for someone not something" Ginny replied, glancing over her shoulder and smiling at her daughter.

"Oh" replied Lauren as she looked over at the quidditch stadium in the distance.

"Ah there he is" said Ginny making her way over.

Lauren saw the sign beside the door read 'Greenhouse II" as they entered.

"Neville Longbottom" Ginny called out.

Lauren looked ahead on the other side of the table was wizard with dark brown hair, dressed in teachers robes.

"Ginny Weasley?" Neville asked looking up from the notes he was reading.

"Well yes, but it's Dawson now" smiled the red head.

"Well it is good to see you, it's been too long, I didn't believe it the first time Dean told me who were coming home" Neville said walking around the table and embracing Ginny in a hug.

"It has been too long Neville, I'd like you to meet my daughter Lauren"

Neville looked over at the young girl "Hello Lauren nice to meet you" he smiled at her.

"Thank you sir, nice to meet you as well, Professor Longbottom"

"So Lauren, how are you liking England so far?" he asked her.

"Its um very grey?" she giggled.

Neville laughed "Yes not sunny like the states I'm afraid, what about Hogwarts, are you excited to start school here?"

"Yes I am" she smiled at him.

"Well Professor Longbottom here, will be your Herbology teacher" Ginny told her.

"What house were you in sir?" Lauren asked the wizard.

"Well like your mother, I was also in Gryffindor." He replied.

"Yes Terry told me you're the head of house" said Ginny.

"I am, I look forward to us winning the house cup again for the fourth year straight."

"Really? Well good for the team then, any kids I know on the team?" Ginny asked. She hoped Neville would divulge more of what she had missed out the past twenty years.

"Yes, something to with our seeker" smirked the wizard.

"You aren't going to tell me who that is, are you?" scowled the witch.

"Nope, you'll find out soon enough" he replied with a wink.

"Anyway, what happened with you and Hannah? Just before I left you two were about to move in together"

"We did move in together and have been married for just over 14 years now, she now manages the Leaky Cauldron" he replied

"Oh I'll have to visit her soon, any kids?"

The wizard laughed "I expected that would be your next question and the answer is yes, we have three kids, our oldest Samantha will be starting this year with you Lauren" he smiled at the younger witch.

"So you have a daughter starting this year, so does Terry, wonder who else does…." said Ginny.

"There are few names you'll recognise" Neville smiled at her.

"So is your daughter looking forward to starting school here?" GInny asked him.

"Yes I've been teaching here since before she was born, so she's heard all about it her whole life, Sammy is looking forward to experiencing it herself"

"What house will she be in?" Lauren asked him.

"Well I don't know, I hope she'll be in Gryffindor, but my wife was a Hufflepuff, so we'll see at the sorting ceremony" he told her.

"Is there a bet going?" asked Ginny, meaning for it to be a joke.

"Not with Hannah, but I have 10 galleons with Dean going" he winked at her.

"Of course there is…" Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Gin, can I just say, America did wonders for you, you look fantastic, you actually have a tan and aren't pasty white like the rest of us" laughed the wizard.

"Thank you Neville, its very kind of you to say, is Malfoy still pale?" she asked him.

"When I saw him at the beginning of summer, he was, but he and his family were going on holiday to Italy, so he could have gotten a tan" joked Neville.

"I'll believe it when I see it" smiled Ginny.

Ginny checked her watch.

"Oh Neville, sorry I have to run, I have meeting with Professor McGonagall"

"That's fine, I'll see you soon Gin, nice to meet you Lauren, see you in class if I don't see you before that"

"Bye professor" she waved to him as she followed her mother back to the castle.

* * *

A/N: Lauren and her fellow first years will be sorted in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

September 1st 2021 had arrived, both Ginny and Lauren were looking forward to welcome feast and the sorting.

"Mum, you were in Gryffindor right?" Lauren asked her mother.

"I was baby" the red head replied tying her hair in a ponytail.

"What house do you think dad would have been if he went to Hogwarts?" the younger witch asked.

"Well.." Ginny started to reply before sitting down next to her daughter on lounge in her staff suite.

"Your dad was many things, he was very clever, he was loyal too, he wanted to be an Auror for a long time, so he had ambition, but his bravery was evident too"

"Mum is that you're roundabout way of saying that I can be any house I want to, because you just described traits of all four of the Hogwarts houses" she had found a copy of Hogwarts: A History in the library, so she was familiar with all houses

Her mother laughed, "Yes sweetheart, that's exactly what I'm saying, although I can tell you that your father was in the equivalent of Ravenclaw at his school in the states"

"I doubt I'll be that smart" pouted Lauren.

"Oh don't be so hard on yourself, the smartest which I know wasn't in Ravenclaw" Ginny told her daughter, kissing her cheek.

"What time should I go and meet Professor Boot in the entrance hall?" the younger witch asked.

"I'll take you down in moment darling"

Lauren nodded and went over the mirror to make sure her new school uniform looked right.

"Ready to go?" Ginny asked as she fastened her watch around her wrist.

"Yes, but I'm very nervous mum"

"Oh don't be love, you have an advantage that the other first years don't have, well except Angela" she told her daughter as they left the staff suite and walked towards the entrance hall.

"What's that?"

"I'll be here, not many kids have their parents teaching at their school"

"Mum, no offence, but that's not exactly a benefit" Lauren replied.

Ginny simply laughed as they continued their way down.

They saw a number of older students walking into the Great Hall. Ginny spotted a few red heads, she wondered if any of them belonged to her older brothers.

"Ah there you are Miss Dawson" Terry smiled at her in the Entrance Hall.

"Hi Terry, how's Angela getting here? "Ginny asked him.

"Oh Padma took her to London, so she caught the train from there" he replied.

Ginny smiled before turning to face her daughter.

"Now will you be okay?" she asked Lauren.

"Yes mum, I'll see you soon" replied the girl hugging her mother.

"See you soon love, I'm proud of you" the red head told her daughter before making her way into the great hall.

Ginny sat herself at the head table, with Neville on her left, Parvati on her right and Dean on the other side of Parvati.

"How are you feeling?" Parvati asked the red head.

"A tad nervous for Lauren, how were you last year when Leroy got sorted?" she asked.

"Considering we were both in Gryffindor, we sorta knew it all along" Parvati told her.

Ginny nodded before looking out over the student body from second year up who were already seated at their respective house tables.

"I wonder how many kids out there I'm related to" she said before sipping on her water.

"There are few Weasleys out there" Neville told her quickly before the headmistress stood up to address the hall.

Professor McGonagall got the attention of the other students and asked them to be quiet, before indicating to Mr Larrenby, the nephew of Mr Filch to open the doors and allow Terry to guide the first years in.

Terry led the forty or so new students into the great hall, all were each wearing varying expressions of awe and amazement on their faces.

"They all look so small" Ginny heard Dean tell his wife.

Terry Placed the sorting hat on the stool.

Everyone in the hall waited in anticipation for its song.

Once it had stopped the whole hall broke out in applause.

"So let's see if we get any surprises from this year's sorting" Neville whispered to Ginny.

"I'm sure there will be, remember last year?" Parvati told him.

_What happened last year?_ Ginny thought to herself as she saw Terry unroll the parchment of the names of the first year students.

"Now when I call your name, come up and sit on the stool and the sorting hat will place you in your house" the told the first year students, some of who looked very anxious.

"Don't be nervous" he added with a smile.

"Bryce Allen"

A thin boy with cropped chocolate brown hair came forward and sat on the stool, the hat was placed on his head, a few minutes later, it declared "Ravenclaw"

The table beneath the bronze and blue banner clapped as he went over to join them.

"Jasmine Anderson" Terry called out.

A girl with her black hair in a braid came forward and sat on the stool. A few minutes later she was place into Ravenclaw as well.

"Mark Benett"

A boy with piercing hazel coloured eyes sat on the stool, he was soon sorted into Hufflepuff.

"I wonder who will be the first Gryffindor" Parvati told the witch seated next to her as Nadia Bolesnikoff became first student sorted into Slytherin.

"Angela Boot"

Terry smiled at his daughter as she sat on the stool.

"It was the be Ravenclaw" said Ginny

"Should be, she looks just like Padma but with Terry's hair colour" said Parvati.

Sure enough, a few minutes she was sorted in Ravenclaw.

Two more students were sorted before Terry called out "Anna Creevey"

"Dennis's daughter?"

Neville nodded "Yes her older brother is in Second year"

"Who did he marry?"

"Astoria Greengrass" Parvati told her.

Ginny was surprised as she watched the girl with dark blond hair being sorted.

"Gryffindor!" the hat declared.

Anna jumped off the stool and hurried over to her new house table.

After another two students were sorted it was Lauren's turn to be sorted.

Ginny smiled at her daughter encouragingly before she sat on the stool.

"Gryffindor!" the hat roared, Ginny clapped the loudest of the staff as Lauren walked over and sat next to Anna.

After Bowen Fuller and Aaron Giddons were both sorted in Hufflepuff, Terry called out Megan Goyle.

The girl with black hair tied in a low ponytail came forward.

"Is that Gregory Goyle's daughter?" Ginny asked.

"She sure is" Dean told her.

"But she looks so much like Cho Chang"

"Well…" Parvati trailed off.

Ginny understood immediately "You are joking, aren't you?"

Parvati gave a serious look. Ginny tried hard to stop her jaw from dropping

"Ravenclaw" the sorting hat shouted and Megan went to join her new house.

A few students later, Vivian Jordan was sorted in Hufflepuff.

"I was sure she would be in Gryffindor" said Ginny.

"I'm sure Lee is okay with it, the oldest Jordan girl is in Hufflepuff too" Parvati said pointing to where two similar looking girls were seated next to each other at the house table.

Soon it was time for Neville's daughter to be sorted.

He gave a small wave before took a seat and the hat was placed on her head.

"Gryffindor!" it shouted.

Samantha went over and sat opposite Lauren.

The following student, Denise Lovatt was also sorted in Gryffindor.

"Nicolette Malfoy" Terry said.

A girl with light brown hair tied in braid came forward sat on the stool.

"Has to be in Slytherin right, all the Malfoys are that house" said Ginny.

She missed the look that Neville and Dean shared.

"Things change Gin" Parvati told her.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat shouted

"What!" Ginny said in a loud whisper.

"Like I said" Parvati smirked.

"Here's Cormac's son" said Neville as they watched Brian walk up to the stool.

He was soon sorted in Ravenclaw.

The Nott twins, Ivan and Marcus were sorted in Gryffindor and Slytherin respectively.

After Ingrid O'Malley came James Potter.

Ginny leaned forward a little, eager to see where Harry's son would be sorted.

He was sorted into Slytherin.

"Well Harry did say that the hat did almost place him into Slytherin during sorting" Ginny told the others.

Parvati whispered something to her husband that the red head couldn't hear.

After Emily Watkins was sorted into Slytherin, Terry called up the first Weasley.

Hugo came forward and sat on stool.

"I wonder which of my brothers his father is?" Ginny said to Neville.

"Ron" he smiled at her.

Ginny smiled down as watched her nephew getting sorted. She saw a taller boy at the Gryffindor with red hair waiting to call out a house.

"Ravenclaw!" it declared.

The older boy frowned as he watched Hugo walk over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Roxanne Weasley"

"She must be Angelina's daughter?"

Parvati nodded.

The hat sorted Roxanne into Hufflepuff.

"Tobias Weasley" the Arithmacy professor called out the second last student.

He was soon sorted into Ravenclaw, he joined his cousin at the table.

After Keith Westren was sorted in Ravenclaw Professor McGonagall stood up.

"Welcome to our new students and to rest of you, it very nice to see you again. Now we only have one new staff member this year, please welcome our new Charms professor Ginerva Weasley-Dawson"

Ginny stood up and smiled at the student body. She noticed that some of the other first years whispering something to Lauren. She also saw few other students with shocked expressions on their faces.

After the feast, she made her way to where Lauren was standing.

"Hi Mum" her daughter said hugging her.

"Hi baby, I'm so proud of you and your father would be too" Ginny said, she whispered the last part.

"Thanks mum, this is Sam Longbottom" Lauren said gesturing to the girl standing next to her with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you professor" the girl smiled.

"You too Samantha"

"Lauren, you better follow the prefects to the common room"

"Yes mum, goodnight"

"Good night, don't stay up to late" Ginny told both girls.

They both ran off and joined the other Gryffindor first years.

Ginny smiled to herself before retreating to her room for night.

_Oh the adventure has just begun…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

03/09/2021

It was now Friday morning, despite only teaching for one day Ginny had forgotten what the students of Hogwarts were like and how they behaved. However this morning she was looking forward to her class with the first years. She had the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs in the morning and the Ravenclaws and Slytherins in the afternoon. She thought this was a bit odd, since it was the other way around when she was a student. But the headmistress did explain it was to break down clichés, where it was naturally expected that the Gryffindors were pitted against their arch enemies the Slytherins in the class setting.

The previous afternoon she had class with the second year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. She met her niece Lucy Weasley, who was Percy's youngest daughter and Leroy Thomas, Dean and Parvati's oldest.

She stepped inside her classroom and began to write a few rules on the board. She heard the morning bell, which meant that students would soon be rushing here, straight from breakfast.

A few minutes later the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students came in. She waved and smiled at Lauren as she entered the classroom.

As expected both houses sat on either side of the room.

"Good morning class, I am Professor Weasley-Dawson, but to keep things simple, you can drop the Weasley, or it would just too long to say" she laughed.A few of girls giggled.

"And yes Lauren is my daughter" she added. All students looked at the brown haired girl, who was now very embarrassed. She caught her daughter scowling at her.

"Okay, I will start by calling the class roll" Ginny told the class. She remembered that Parvati told her in their first class with students, the teacher is supposed to call out their middle name (if they have one) so that they can know the student better.

"Mark Joseph Bennett" she called the first student.

The boy on the Hufflepuff side of the room responded with a 'Here Professor'

Ginny smiled at him before ticking his name off.

She ticked off the next student, then called out Anna's name.

"Is Dennis your dad?" she asked the girl, who nodded.

"Tell your father I said hello"

"Will do professor" Anna smiled.

"Lauren Hermione Dawson" she called out looking directly at her daughter. She missed the look one of the Hufflepuff girls gave her daughter.

"Mum, you know I'm here" the girl stated.

"Just checking" Ginny airily said before continuing with the role.

She got to the only 'J' in the class.

"Vivian Gretel Jordan"

"Here professor" the girl smiled.

"How is your father?" Ginny asked her.

"He's well, should I tell him you said hello also?"

"Please do"

She called out a few more names.

"Nicolette Cissa Malfoy" Ginny called out, looking at the Hufflepuffs. She didn't miss a boy from Gryffindor who laughed at the girl's name.

"Mr Nott, that will be five points from Gryffindor and please do not make fun of other students" she told him sternly.

The other student's in Ivan's house groaned at him for losing points.

Ginny looked up at the girl, she saw something familiar in the girl's eyes, but couldn't quiet place it.

She continued calling out the student's names. When it came to Roxanne Weasley she smiled sweetly at her niece and asked how here parents were doing.

She inspected each student's wand before she started the class.

As she watched the students practice a particular wrist move, she watched Nicolette help her fellow Hufflepuff Jason Davidson.

She remembered the story Hermione and Ron had told her of what happened when there were learning _Wingardium Leviosa_. It couldn't be, Ginny thought to herself.

She shook her head of the thought and continued with the class.

In the afternoon, she was about to enjoy a cup of tea and finally get around to reading the paper, which she hadn't had the chance to do that morning. There was a knock at her door.

She opened to find Lauren there, but she wasn't alone.

"Hello Mum"

"Hello darling, hello girls" she said addressing the other two girls, one was Nicolette the other girl was taller, straight brown hair and grey eyes.

"Hello Professor" they both smiled at her.

"Oh you know Nicolette already, this is her older sister Cassiopeia" Lauren told her mother.

"Or just Cass for short" the girl interjected.

"Well Cass, Nicolette, would you like to come in?"

They nodded and both entered.

"So how can I help you?" Ginny asked the Malfoy sisters.

"Well Nicky, told me that Lauren's middle name is Hermione, and I thought I would introduce myself to you" Cass told the older witch.

Ginny nodded for her to continue.

"My full name is Cassiopeia Ginerva Malfoy" she told her.

Ginny's eyes widened.

"Really?"

The girl nodded.

"So that means….?"

"Means what mum?" Lauren asked.

"Darling, their mother is who your middle name comes from" Ginny told her daughter.

"Who?" Lauren asked in confusion.

"Our Mother is Hermione Malfoy" Nicolette told her.

"Sorry I still don't know who that is"

Cass looked at Ginny in confusion.

"Remember Lauren was born in the US, so doesn't know a lot about the war" Ginny told her.

She nodded in understanding.

"How is your mother?" Ginny asked the sisters.

"She's well thanks, still works at St Mungo's, is now the head of the Spell damage department" the older girl told her.

"Was your father upset neither of you ended up in Slytherin"

"Not really, there was letter waiting for me when I got back to my dorm just now, he's happy for me, plus our brothers could still be in Slytherin" Nicolette explained.

"There are more Malfoy children?" Ginny asked in surprise.

Cass laughed "Yes, just our twin brothers who are eight"

"Well they must keep your busy" the older witch joked.

"We always thought Malfoys only had the one son" she added.

"Yeah, well mum and dad broke that mould" said Nicolette as she shrugged her shoulders.

Cass glanced at her watch "Sorry Professor, I'm meeting some friends so I should get going, c'mon Nicky I'll walk to the Hufflepuff common room" she said looking at her younger sister.

Both girls left, leaving Ginny and Lauren.

"Mum, were you really friends with their mother?"

"I sure was, she is still my best girlfriend, but I haven't seen her in so long, I barely kept in contact. I would love to see her again" Ginny replied.

"Why don't you write her a letter?" Lauren asked.

"I'll think about it darling" she smiled at her daughter.

"Was Professor Binns that boring when you went here?" the girl asked her mother.

Ginny laughed. "Yes he was darling, don't you have some homework to do?"

"I suppose I can go join Samantha and Anna in the library. See you mum" Lauren said hugging her mother before she left.

Ginny sighed, taking in what she learnt about Hermione's life now before finally getting to read the Daily Prophet.

* * *

**A/N: I would appreciate your review. Thanks**


End file.
